


Ashes are burning

by DebbyBacellar, Gabumoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parentlock, Talking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbyBacellar/pseuds/DebbyBacellar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabumoon/pseuds/Gabumoon
Summary: Depois de um grande desentendimento, Sherlock precisa contar a Rosie sobre as verdadeiras cores do seu passado ou tudo o que eles construíram irá queimar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As coisas que a gente produz no Sherlock Fandom no Facebook! O grupo mais maravilhoso o Brasseeeel!

Quando Rosie, aos 14 anos, descobre que John traiu Mary quando ela ainda era apenas um bebêzinho um clima estranho começa a pairar sobre o 221B. As brigas entre Rosie e seu pai se tornam constantes, brigas durante as quais ela nunca perde a oportunidade de jogar na cara do John seu erro passado. Sherlock se sente perdido entre os dois. Um inútil.

 Não há muito o que ele possa fazer a não ser ficar em silêncio e tentar não atrapalhar as coisas mais ainda. Em um noite em questão, Rosie chega muito tarde em casa, e John, que estava visivelmente preocupado, começa a dar seus sermões diários na filha. Eis que Rosie, exausta e extremamente decepcionada com o homem que fala a sua frente, diz aos gritos:

"Pare, apenas pare com isso! Pare de fingir que se preocupa! Eu estou cansada de ser repreendida por você! Um homem que nem pode cumprir suas promessas, as promessas feitas no altar para minha mãe! Eu preferiria que você tivesse morrido no lugar dela!"  


"ROSIE!" repreende Sherlock.

  
Silêncio.  


"Pai... pai eu sinto-" Rosie começa dizer à John quando é interrompida.

"Não." John diz com a voz trêmula "Não precisa dizer mais nada Rosamund." ele então sai da sala, deixando Rosie perdida em seus pensamentos. Céus, o que ela havia feito?

Saturado pelo comportamento de Rosie, Sherlock grita para ela -- Viu o que você fez? Viu? Sua mãe atirou em mim! Ela atirou em mim! Seu pai te amou toda a sua vida e você Rosamund não tem o direito de falar assim com ele, nunca! 

  
Sherlock, penalizado pelos soluços de cortar o coração de Rosie, a toma nos braços. Ela se agarra ao seu pai resmungando repetidamente "Eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito..." Sherlock suspira e acarinha os cabelos loiros dizendo... "É hora de você saber toda a verdade sobre o que aconteceu naquela época...

Rosie e Sherlock se aconchegam no sofá, a manta de xadrez enrolada em torno de seus ombros e chás quentes nas mãos. Soluços ainda sacodem o corpo magro da adolescente. John não voltou ainda. Talvez agora seja o momento para Rosie realmente saber tudo o que aconteceu entre eles três, de contar a ela sobre todas as faces de sua mãe, o mosaico de bem e mau que compunham Mary Watson. Ela não sabia, é claro. Ela idolatrava a imagem póstuma que John e Sherlock criaram de sua mãe, da mulher que se jogou na frente de uma bala para salvar a vida de um de seus pais, mas eles nunca lhe falaram sobre a vilã, a egoísta, a calculista Mary.... Rosie merecia saber, Sherlock decidiu. Não era mais tempos de viver em uma mentira.

John está subindo as escadas de 221B silenciosamente. A porta do apartamento ficou entreaberta e ele pode ouvir a voz de Sherlock perfeitamente. Franzindo o cenho, ele escuta o teor da conversa. Ele senta no degrau mais próximo da porta e escuta enquanto Sherlock explica sobre a vida secreta de Mary, sobre as escolhas erradas e sobre ter se mantido assim. Ele contou também coisas que John não sabia, sobre quando Mary foi ao hospital para exigir que ele permanecesse em silêncio. Sobre como ele procurou Mary com antecedência para poder ajudá-la com a AGRA e ela simplesmente o drogou, abandonou John e Rosie ainda bebê e fugiu, mas ele falou também sobre a inteligência e sagacidade dela... Então o tema mudou sutilmente, quando Sherlock admitiu sempre ter amado John, desde o primeiro olhar, ele contou sobre Moriarty e torturas que sofreu para proteger John enquanto fingia estar morto. E quando voltou, Mary estava lá, ao lado do homem que ele amava, e ele jurou a Rosie que ele sempre respeitou isso, o casamento, a vida dos dois... Ele contou que a traição aconteceu sim, uma única vez, quando Mary fugiu e John estava embriagado com uísque... Ele contou que foi emocionalmente doloroso, amar alguém que não era dele, mesmo sabendo que essa pessoa o amava de volta... John suspirou. Foram tantos anos desperdiçados, mas ao mesmo tempo ele sabia que se apenas alguma coisa, algum mínimo evento fosse diferente, que hoje eles não estariam aqui, casados, com Rosie como filha.

"Eu sinto muito pai, por ter falado as coisas que eu falei... Eu não sabia... Eu juro que não sabia. Eu amo tanto vocês dois..." John ouve aliviado.

Quando ele entra na sala dez minutos depois, abstraído em seus próprios pensamentos, ele encontra as duas pessoas mais importantes do seu mundo dormindo no sofá envoltos um no outro, a cabeça de Rosie no ombro de Sherlock, e seu longo braço em torno dela, como se pudesse protegê-la da angústia.

O passado sempre encontra um jeito de voltar, mas pelo menos dessa vez, foi para fechar um ciclo.

Ele pensa em Mary e agradece a ela por ter dado a eles o melhor presente do mundo. Rosamund Mary Watson-Holmes.

 

The end.


End file.
